Since the platform
by darlinwolfgirl6
Summary: When Draco needs help will Hermione give it to him? A Head boy/girl story. DM/HG BZ/GW how will Harry and Ron react? M for future content.
1. Chapter 1: Granger Help Me

The war is over. She was running to the platform to catch the train to Hogwarts. Hermione had never been late before and didn't want to start now. She ran at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 to reveal the Hogwarts Express just as it was when she had started Hogwarts eight years ago. Of course late for her was early for everyone else, so she made her way to the bench she usually sits at to wait for the Weasley's and Harry. For the first time Hermione didn't sit there and read a book she had read over and over, but just sat and thought of who the Head Boy would be since she had received the Head Girl position. The platform had started to gather a lot of people and she just smile at a few students that walked by.

"Granger," the voice said from behind her. She quickly turned to see the boy who had made her life a living hell. No other than Draco Malfoy was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I need you to hold my hand or do something girlfriend like."

"What? Wait did you just say girlfriend?"

"Granger are you going to help me or not?"

"Um… Okay, but my name is Hermione. What do I have to do?"  
>"I know your name Granger. Okay…. Um…. Take my hand. Quick."<p>

Hermione stood up and rushed to the side of her enemy and took his hand. Not really knowing why she was helping the Slytherin Sex God, but he did seemed worried. He took her books and bag from the bench and led her down the platform. When they stopped Hermione was quiet; they were standing in front of his mother.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger."

"Yes, I am aware of the girls name Draco. Now tell me is she the one. Or am I going to have to force that stupid wedding your father was arranging for you?"

"Mother, I don't know if Hermione is the one I will marry, but be sure that we have not reached that point in our unusual relationship."

"Hermione, dear, what do you love about my son."

Hermione was still stuck on him calling her Hermione, when she snapped back to reality.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy there are a lot of things that I love about your son. He is intelligent, loyal, sometimes a bit sly, but overall I like his heart."

"His heart?"

"Yes, his heart is so kind and loving and that's what I love."

"Draco, love, what do you love about Hermione?"

Hermione could see the look he was giving her while talking about him. Now it was her turn to hear the crap he made up about her. He paused and looked at his mother as if he knew this was a test.

"Mother, I love everything from her intelligence to her not so bushy any more hair. I can't take my mind off of her beautiful eyes.

"Draco, Hermione. I don't think you two are dating and trust me when I say that love can come from unexpected enemies. Draco, you know better than to lie to me, but I admire your will to stop that wedding to that Parkinson girl. I will allow you to pick any female whether it be Miss Granger here or any other that possess your heart to marry as long as I don't get that pug for a daughter-in-law."

"Thanks mother."

"Hermione."

Hermione looked at Mrs. Malfoy once more, and to her surprise a smile was on the woman's face.

"Congratulations on making Head Girl. I do believe that you are the first muggle born to be a head. Also thank you for letting Draco pull you along to convince me that you and him are dating. You are a lovely girl and I hope you keep that Head boy inline."

"Thank you, but I don't understand how you knew I am Head Girl. I haven't told any one other than…"

"Your parents, I figured. Come on Hermione; my mother has to go to work and we have a train to catch. Plus you're the brightest witch of our age who wouldn't have guessed you to be head. Good bye mother and thank you."

As soon as he had finished his sentence he led her back to the train. To her surprise he led her all the way to the Heads cabin. Then he sat across from her.

"Malfoy are you the head boy?"

"Ah, Granger, what made you think that."

"Well you were one of the possible few I had thought of, but when your mother said to keep the Head Boy inline, then you sit across from me. It adds up."

"Thinking about me Granger?"

"What?"

"You said I was one of the boys you considered."

"Yes. Your point being?"

"How would you come up with me being the Head Boy? And why would you agree to such a fuss with my mother. No other girl would have done that."

Hermione just stared at him. His blue eyes were so dreamy and she quickly snapped out of there trance and answered him.

"Well, I know all about arranged marriage. I knew it was you who was going to be head boy because you're the most intelligent other than myself of course, but back to marriage…."

As she was finishing her sentence a few familiar faces happen to walk in their compartment. Ron, Ginny, and Harry being half while Pansy, Blaise, and Goyle are the other half. The six stood there stunned at the last words that left Hermiones mouth. Ron shouted while Ginny was beaming with a smile.

"HERMIONE?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Girly Giggles

_AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING HARRY POTTER :)_

"Ron we must have just interrupted her. We shouldn't take it out of context."

"You're not as dumb as you look Weaselette. No hope for the Weasel though. Hahaha…"

"Um… thanks I guess Zambini."

Hermione was about to explain when another intrusion came from none other than their new Headmistress McGonagall. The headmistress eyed the teens up and huffed then she made notion for the six standing to sit.

"You eight, will be very close this year. I promise you that. The two Heads Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will have their own dormitory. Which you all know, but you six are as observed in the past are their best friends so they will choose one friend each to stay with them also. If the Head is to pick the opposite sex to stay with them they will have to share the other heads dorm room. Ok Miss Granger if you would be so kind to pick the friend you want to have stay."

"Ginny! Of course!"

The two girls shrieked in excitement. After they had that few seconds of girly giggles McGonagall intervened again.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy?"  
>"Blaise… I pick him professor."<p>

"Alright then Miss Weasley and Mr. Zambini your things will be escorted to the heads dorm along with the heads belongings. Now you four not being picked may leave and go back to the compartment you have come from for the rest of your journey."

Harry, Ron, Pansy and Goyle all left the compartment. McGonagall shut the door behind them then turned back to the little group.

"Now, if this wasn't important you'd picked now I would have waited to see you at school, but I need to talk to the four of you about this arrangement. Now this is the first time we are letting a friend in with the Heads. This being because the war just ended and we need to bring a new start to the school. Next no other student must go into your dorm. I understand the reputation some of you have and I don't want another Susan Bones case. I think that is all I needed to say. I will see you back at the school."

McGonagall then disappeared from the compartment. Hermione then looked up confused. She indeed liked the rules, but she hadn't known something happened to Susan.

"Granger, what got your wand in a twist?"

"Oh… I was uh… just wondering what happened to Susan."

The two Slytherin boys looked at each other and started laughing. Ginny stared at them too, she not being as naive as Hermione knew something happened, just didn't know what. Blaise then calmed down and placed a hand on Hermione's knee.

"Granger, some seventh year knocked her up a couple of years ago. Didn't you even notice her gone in sixth year?"

"Knocked up…. You mean she's a mother now?"

"Right again, Weaselette. Wait. It could still happen… you know the occurrence of another female getting pregnant."

"Blaise who other than that git would get a girl pregnant that is still in school?"

"Malfoy. I could think of a few."

"Granger, you don't seem surprised at this news. You must know a few real gits too."

"I'd say she does. Oh look time flies. We seem to have arrived and none of us are changed."

"You two can change here…"

"And are you two going to change?"

"Of course, Granger. Just we will go into the bathroom down the hall."

Hermione looked at Ginny and she knew she was thinking the same thing. Ginny of course knew that Hermione wouldn't say what they were thinking so she just clearly blurted it out.

"Why don't you just change with us?"

"Um… Weaselette… I don't know if that is completely allowed… and plus you don't want rumors around the first day. Trust me and Drake on that one. You girls think you're so smart. Hahaha."

Draco gave one of his signature smirks to Hermione and left behind Blaise. Ginny pulls the blinds and locks the compartment door. She turns and then questions Hermione while getting their robes on.

"So, where were you this mourning? You weren't on the signature bench?"

"Um… Gin it's along story. Plus it's really kind of boring."  
>"It has something to do with the certain eye candy in Slytherin. Doesn't it? "<p>

"Umm…."

"Oh my! Hermione are you and Draco…."

"NO!"

"Okay, but what really happened?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to get the wrong idea okay."

"Why would I do that?"

"Trust me Gin. You have to promise."

"I promise."

"Well, I was sitting on the bench. When I heard my last name being called from behind me, so naturally I turned getting ready for some type of blow to my esteem, but Draco needed my help. I don't know why I helped him, but I did. Now I am stuck with these questions that are even to hard for me to answer."

"So you helped Draco with?"

Hermione shook her head wonder. She caught her self smiling at the memory before she had realized it Ginny was hugging her so tight that Hermione thought her insides would come out. They had been dressed for about five minutes and Ginny now knew everything that happened before she had walked into that compartment that mourning. A knock came at the door. Hermione walked over and let the two boys back in to get their travel bags and the four walked out of the train and went to the wagons with there friends.

"Ginny. What are you doing?"

"Oh sorry, Harry. I was just quickly scribbling down some rules that Mione and I have come up with for something. Not really important. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just your usually the talkative one and you seem different from the time we left you with Mione this morning."

Hermione and Ginny both knew that they were being set up for information. They just looked at each other and laughed. At that point Harry was smiling at them.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about. Did something happen?"

"It is really none of your business Harry… Plus Gin and I are best friends."

"Oh I see girl talk… well… here we are good old Hogwarts."

The two girls were off the wagon and down the path before Harry even finished his sentence. When going to the Great Hall they bumped into Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. Ginny and Hermione immediately said sorry and continued to there seat at the Gryffindor table. Just as the dinner was about over; Ron had asked the question of a lifetime.

"Hermione, you aren't getting married are you?"


	3. Chapter 3: First Name

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ENJOY_

"I don't think I am Ron. Why? Are you still hung up about what you heard on the train?"

"Yes, I'm hung up with what I heard on the train. I just didn't think you would be having a conversation about getting married with Malfoy."

"It wasn't about us, Ron."

"Then who was it about then?"  
>"Ron, I know you want to know, but its Draco and Hermiones business."<p>

"Ginny, I can handle this. Ronald I am perfectly fine to talk to who ever about whatever I want. Are we clear?"

"Okay Herms. I won't ask any more, but I believe that I asked because the git has been staring along with Zambini the whole dinner time… plus Ginny along with your self have been very giggly."

"Ronald. Is it a crime for someone to be talking to someone while gazing out to the scenery?"

"No I guess not."

"Good. Now if you excuse us we have a new dorm to attend too."

Ginny punched her brother in the arm and left with Hermione to see the new dorm. When they had gotten to the portrait Draco and Blaise were standing there waiting.

"What are you two waiting for go in?"

"Well, Granger. We gentlemen like to let ladies enter first, and the portrait won't let us enter till the four of us were here. By the way not that it's any of our business, but where were the two of you. Its been a hour since dinner ended?"

"Wow, we didn't know you two cared so much. We had an unpleasant talk with my brother, if you must know. And were here now so let's go and see our new dorm."

"We are sorry to have kept you 'gentlemen' waiting so long."

"Weaselette, Granger please stop with the sarcasm that's not very Gryffindor like. Surprising though, from the Gryffindor princess and her first lady. Hahaha."

"Wait. Princess? First Lady?"

"How about, we discuss this in our new common room. Hey Portrait were all here now let us in."

"My name isn't Portrait Mr. Malfoy. My name is Albert and I do believe I have to ask all of you to come up with a password first."

"Well… how about…"

"Girls take to long to decide."

" Okay then what do you think it should be then Zabini?"

"Lust or Love. Of course it could be love or hate also what ever one you want."

"Why does it have to do with love?"

"Granger, are you blind. This is ether a test or a set up."

"I'm not following what you're saying Malfoy."

"Oh. I think you know exactly what I mean. We… the four of us aren't allowed to have company other than each other, so naturally the staff here wants us to test our hate for each other."

"We don't hate you Malfoy, Zabini."

"Really, Weaselette. Why not?"

"As Malfoy said before we can discuss that inside."

"Okay, so let's just go with Hate or Love."

They agreed and Albert had finally let them in. The girls quickly clamed the bedroom on the right side and came down in pjs to meet the boys who were sitting in the arm chairs still in there robes. They quickly looked at the two girls and smirked. The girls took their place on the couch.

"You shouldn't wear those in front of us."

"Why? Do pjs bug you Zabini."

"I think Blaise is just surprised that the two of you are comfortable with us to wear those garments in front of us the first day back."

"Okay. Now that we've came to a consensuses that you like us wearing our pjs. Can we discuss this princess, first lady stuff?"

"I'm sure you guys have names for us too, so don't be mad when we tell you what the school calls you."

"Malfoy! Just get to the point."

"Okay Weaselette… um… Granger here is know as the Princess because of how she acts and well up till now how she dressed and you being her 'BFF' came to the title of First Lady, but as I see in front of me now the two royals have a side nobody knows about."

"That is why they call us that. I guess we can live with that, right Gin?"

"Yeah at least I think. I don't know about that last part."

"Okay our question, why don't you hate us?"

"I got this one Mione. Zambini you and Malfoy have been known as the top two on every girls list of hottest guys, so even if girls dislike you; they still think you're hot."

"Um…Gin… I thought we weren't going to be so bold with the truth. Hahaha."

"So, every girl in this school has a list of hot guys. Why am I not surprised."

"Blaise I think you're missing the point. They just said they think were hot."

"I totally didn't say that Malfoy."

"Weaselette you implied it."

"Damn my wording. Well maybe the top two spots are because of your nicknames. Mione, would you do the honors of presenting them with what everyone calls them."

"Why of course. First Malfoy here is well known to everyone as the Slytherin Sex God… and Zambini is known as the Slytherin Mangel (Man angel)."

"Wow, Granger, I wouldn't have ever expected you to say Sex God referred to my name and what is a Mangel?"

"Malfoy, everyone calls you that not just me. And a mangel is a man angel."

"Now this is interesting, why would two girls like your selves tell us that? Unless they want something."

"Blaise! You told us the truth so in return we told you. Gryffindor girls are just like any other."

"Wait. Did you just call me by my first name?"


	4. Chapter 4: Did you just call me sexy?

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ENJOY_

"Maybe. Why?"

"This is getting too weird Granger."

"Tell me about it…. All I thought was going to happen was some small talk, and defiantly not flirtations from our best friends. Ginny…. Ginny…. You see she's lost in his charm."

"Why did you tell us and not G...Gin…Ginny about our nicknames?"

"Well, I guess we thought coming from me it wouldn't be as important. Seeing as I'm a Know-it-all to begin with."

"Um… trust me when I say it was important. Well I guess we found out that the girls at this school all like Slytherin men. Just look at those two. What have we done Hermione?"

"Well, I have a feeling that its fate. Its just a good thing you didn't pick Pansy am I right?"

"Oh yeah. Um… Hermione… would you care to retire to the kitchen and leave the two fools?"

"Sure Draco."

Draco and Hermione quietly stepped across the common room to their little kitchen. Their two best friends didn't even notice they were gone.

"Blaise has never looked at a girl like that."

"Like he's in love?"

"Yeah I guess that's the look."

"Yeah I've only saw Ginny give that look to one other guy, and he broke her heart bad."

"Potter."

"Um… Yeah actually."

"I knew he would just break hearts. Fame got to his head first day at Hogwarts."

"All I have to say is that Ronald took Harry's side when his sister should have been his priority."

"Can I ask you a personal question Hermione?"

"Sure, but I might not answer."

"You will you love answering questions. Anyway, are you dating the Weasel, and is that why he was so mad at you after dinner?"

"Oh…um… well I that's not a very hard question. I am defiantly 100% not dating Ronald, and never will. He can be mad at me all he wants I will talk to whoever I want. Does that answer your personal question? Hahaha."

"A lot, actually. So if Harry broke Ginny's heart and your not dating Ron; that means you're the two most eligible bachelorettes. "

"What?"  
>"Come on you have to know what a bachelorette is."<p>

"Of course I know what a bachelorette is; I was just confused at the words most eligible because I usually only here the gossip queens talk about you and Blaise as most eligible."

"Well, like girls guys have a list too. You and Ginny top two. Every freaking guy wants you or Ginny."

"Hmm…. Every guy…. That is very interesting …."

"You had to have known how sexy girls like you are. Especially now with your new look."

"Draco Malfoy did you just refer to me Hermione Granger as Sexy?"

"Are you mocking me? Who knew that the two of you weren't as uptight as everyone thinks."

"You better not tell anyone or our cover is blown. We aren't party girls, but we still like to have tones of fun. By the way we should probably go break them apart before they both regret things. Trust me Ginny is very outgoing."

"I've known that since second year, but your right and we officially start school tomorrow."

Hermione and Draco walk back in the room to see Ginny and Blaise having a deep conversation. Hermione tells Ginny that they can talk tomorrow, but right now she needs to talk to her then go to bed. Draco tells Blaise they should go to bed. The girls and boys then disperse to there rooms.

"Ginny, are you in love with Blaise already?"

"No, but I do have feelings I've never really felt with someone else. What about you and Draco… I noticed you and him had gone into the kitchen."

"We just talked, but he did tell me I was sexy and were the two most eligible bachelorettes. I was so taken aback to hear Draco freaking Malfoy say that."

"Us? Why us?"

"He said it's like the girls list but for guys."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I think we should show them our true selves. They won't believe their eyes. Haha."

"Deal, but school still comes first. I still can't believe he told you that you're sexy. After all those years, of hell."

"I know, but the war is over now and the past is the past. It's time for the 'princess and first lady' to have some fun."


	5. Chapter 5: What did she say!

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ENJOY_

The two girls laughed and talked until 11:30 when they decided to sleep. The boys had done the same thing, but were not as giggly as the girls. The next day Hermione and Ginny got up and found their robes along with their make-up and went to the bathroom in the corner of their room. Ginny helped Hermione with her now tame hair; she styled it into soft curls then pulled it into a side pony. Then Ginny pulled her hair back into a messy bun. After their hair was done it was make-up time. The girls both jumped up on the counter and sat cross legged looking into the big mirror to do their make-up. Hermione put on her Mascara on and then her soft pink lip gloss she only wore for class. While Ginny had put on a cream shadow then her Mascara along with her matching pink lip gloss. When they were done they headed down stairs to go for breakfast.

"And where are you two off to?" The girls turned to see the boys sitting on the couch.

"To breakfast. Why? Aren't you two coming?" The two boys didn't need to be asked twice to come from Ginny.

As they exited the portrait they were shocked to see Harry and Pansy standing there waiting. Pansy with a look of shock on her face when seeing them exit and Harry looked rather amused. He had to hand it to the girls they really could deal by them selves.

"Harry! Pansy!"

"Granger."

"What are you doing here? Not that we don't want your company, but why are you?"

"Well Herms I came because Ron was worried that his sister and you were tainted by those two, and Pansy was here when I got here and told me you weren't allowed company inside."

"Yeah, were the only ones allowed in there Potter, but as for the worry you expressed I think we should be the ones to worry. Pansy you really have to stop following Draco; he isn't going to marry you."

With the last words Blaise said the pug face Pansy ran off crying. Hermione almost felt sorry for her, but then remembered what had occurred yesterday with Mrs. Malfoy. The remaining five walked to the Great Hall then spilt to their respected tables. Hermione and Ginny sat beside Lavender and across from Harry, Ron, and Dean. While Draco and Blaise sat with Teddy, Astoria, and Goyle. Breakfast isn't anything to formal so the friends all ate and once you were done you were either allowed to head to class early, sit and talk, or stroll outside in the courtyard. Ginny and Hermione were listening to gossip queen Lavender talk about whom she thinks will be the hook up scandal of the year.

"You know, apparently Teddy Nott and Cho Chang are an item, but he hasn't broken it to Astoria yet. She is supposed to marry him after this year. Sad, sad people." Lavender said without any remorse.

"You know Lavender; you shouldn't say things about them. You don't understand their situation, but I will say Cho finally looks happy."

"Hermione without me nobody would know information about anyone around here. It's my job to let everyone know the juicy gossip. I wouldn't be the queen bee of gossip if I didn't."

"True. Still maybe you should lay off a little bit for a while you could turn into Rita Skeeta and we wouldn't want that. Haha."

"Very Funny. I shall see you guys later I should go find Pavarti."

"By Lav." The group said in unison.

Soon after Ginny and Hermione left as well. The made there way to Care of Magical Creatures first. They arrived first and took a seat at in the new benches put in. They were pulling out their books when footsteps came and stopped right behind them.

"Should have known; that you two would be the first here."

"Well… you two are second here, so what's your excuse?"

"Oh snappy this mourning are we Ginny."

"Actually I was in a good mood till Lavender freaking Brown blabbed her mouth off."

"What was she saying now?"

"Like she hasn't told you two yet, I mean she's talking about one of your best friends."

"Hermione, Ginny what did she say?"

"Well, Draco she … um well… was talking about Teddy and Cho and not telling Astoria or something like that."

"This is bad. This is very bad mate. Teddy can get in big trouble if this spreads right to Astoria."

"Blaise, I know we have to warn him, but how?"

"Boys are so clueless sometimes."

"Please Hermione stop with the sarcasm we have a HUGE problem here."

"YOU KNOW YOU COULD USE AN OWL DRACO!" Hermione yelled to get his attention from pacing.

"An owl, of course. Blaise call Hoot and have him stay until I finish the letter to Ted."

"Ok mate."

The boys hurried along with the letter and sent it with Hoot right before the rest of the class started to arrive. Hermione and Ginny just laughed the whole time because they had never and I mean never seen the boys this worried in their lives. The boys sat on a bench a couple of rows away that was charmed green for Slytherin. As everyone took their seats Hagrid began his lesson. The girls with every class together had an amazing first day and only ended up with a 3 foot essay about changes they'd like to see in the wizard world as peace progresses. They had finished it in their spare period after lunch and now had the first night off.

"Well, what should we do tonight Herms, I mean with nothing to do?" Ginny said on the way up to their room; just loud enough for the two boys in the room to hear.


	6. Chapter 6: People Need Lives

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ENJOY - Sorry it took so long to update..._

"I don't know Gin?" Hermione also said just loud enough for the boys to hear. Then they ran to into their room locked the door and got changed into pjs. Hermione's silk green pjs consisted of ruffled boy shorts and a matching ruffled tank top. While Ginny put on a t-shirt saying B-witch and pink boy shorts. Then they made their way downstairs.

"Deciding to go down to the common room in pjs once again I see."Blaise said with a smirk and a wink to Ginny.

"You think they'd be used to females in pjs by now eh Herms. Hahaha." Ginny said looking at Hermione who was trying not to laugh also.

"It's not funny you two. Gryffindor's' are not supposed to act the way you two do." Draco piped up.

"Actually Gryffindor's only have to act presentable in class and around professors."Hermione said as if she were telling them a huge secret.

"Well that is so obvious now." Blaise said with a smile as Ginny sat down beside him and Hermione beside Draco.

"Oi you two; if you're going to get all lovey dovey go upstairs." Draco said to his friend. He then watched as Blaise escorted Ginny up to his room with ease.

"Have Fun Gin. Hahaha." Hermione said as she too watched her best friend lead up the boys' stairs. Once they were in the room she turned her gaze to Draco.

"What?"

"Draco you realize you won't be able to go up there the rest of the night right?"

"Why?"

"They're going have either a very steamy make-out session or have sex or both."

"Ginny isn't that easy is she?"

"She's not easy, but she does like to have fun. As you said love was in the air for those two. Plus the thing I keep trying to get through to you is that girls are all the same, except obviously some chose to use a spell instead of have a child."

"Hold on. Are you implying that you're not the virgin queen everyone thinks you are?"

"Virgin Queen… Wow people need lives. To answer you question, I'm not a virgin and no it wasn't with Ron or Harry."

"First you help me, and then you call me a sex, god now this. Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?"

"Very funny. It's not a big deal. I just wish that I waited till I was in love with someone. Still it did change me for the better."

"So who was this guy who changed your life? A Gryffindor no doubt." As he was saying the last sentence she shook he head no and his jaw almost dropped.

"Let me just say this male finds himself in a lot of trouble today with ladies. And he isn't in Hufflepuff."

"So he's either in Ravenclaw or a fellow snake. Hmmm…."

"You really can't see who it is?"

"I'll figure it out one second." Draco sat and stared at her and then a smirk rose across his face. "Teddy, should have known. So you and Ginny have a thing for snakes?"

"Yeah, well you can't tell anyone. Nobody except Teddy, myself, Gin, and you know. That's why everyone thinks I'm a virgin queen I guess."

"Well… I can't say I'm surprised. I mean about you not telling anyone that is."

"I guess I just don't flaunt my personal life around. Plus Lavender probably would let the whole school know if I would have talked openly about it."

"Oh yeah, she will pay for what she's done. Teddy's parents found out about Cho and now are thinking of getting him married to Astoria before Christmas. The worst part is Astoria is in a secret relationship too. They don't have romantic chemistry they're more brother sister the life mates."

"That's terrible; I know how it feels to be forced into a marriage. Luckily enough I escaped along with you."

"Hermione are you telling me that you were in an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, but it's a long story and it has to do with the muggle world, so."

"Let's here this, since you already know that I was supposed to marry Pansy."

"Oh all right; my parents are very well off in the muggle world. They are dentists, but they had made a deal with the countess and count for me to marry their son who was a couple of years older. Turns out he was very ill, and I might have had something to do with it. I not being able to control my powers as a child made him extremely sick for a while, but he got better. By the time I came back from Hogwarts sixth year he was of age to marry and I being younger was making him wait two years. He was always quite rude and told his parents that I was not the lady for him, but maybe someone within the royal court. And like that I was out of a horrid marriage arrangement."

"Wow that's a story. A count though must be lucky to be so close to muggle royalty."

"Why I can stand in the presents of wizard royalty now. Per say."

Hermione closed the gap between them and leaned in so their noses were touching. Next thing she knew he was kissing her and she had instantly given in and kissed him back. They were moving in time with each other. A shock went though both of them and they broke apart.

"What the bloody hell was that?"


	7. Chapter 7: Yes, yes it is

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ENJOY - Sorry it took so long to update..._

"Draco. Are you a Veela?"

"Um… I'm only half why; does that shock have to do with it?"

"Maybe, try holding my hand."

Hermione held out her hand and as soon as Draco touched it they were shocked again.

"Draco do you know anything about your Veela side? I have a feeling we might not like some results that come with the shocks."

"I'll I know is that a Veela will find there mate after 16 and a half Veela may take up to two years after to find their mate. Wait I do remember mother saying that a useless shocking comes when one is intimate with ones mate. Oh sweet wizard god. Hermione I think I might have made you my mate. I'm so sorry."

"Draco you don't make someone your mate. I read once that Veela often are soul mates with a person they've had feuds with in the past. And I think that this may just be a blessing for us. At least I know that you need me now and wouldn't ever cheat on me or you could die."

"Is this sarcasm again you naughty witch? Or are the facts going to pull us together?"

"I think I could help you with that answer in my dorm."

Hermione led Draco up the stairs. As soon as they were in her room they were stripping each other of their clothes and instantly melted into bliss. Hermione straddled Draco and started to grind him. He was as surprised at her as she was, but he wasn't complaining. She arched her back and he griped her back and he was at full attention. This was it they were having sex. The steamy scene lasted an hour and a half. Draco got off the bed and stared collecting Hermione's clothes and handed the back to her. Once they were both dressed they both went down to the little kitchen to get some food, but before they could reach they heard the voices of Gin and Blaise coming from the other side.

"I can't believe second night back and I'm hooked"

"You know I still think the professors knew something would happen with the four of us."

"So do you think Hermione and Draco are having amazing sex like we did…"

"Well Gin I may be able to answer your question." Hermione couldn't stand there any longer and burst into the room.

"Herms! You look like you just got out of bed."

"As do you my friend."

"Ok ladies, we all obviously had sex, so why can't you just say that."

"Blaise, we have more than just sex on the line."

"Drake you don't mean?" With that Draco and Hermione both nodded, and Blaise laughed while Ginny stood confused at what was happening. "Love , Drake is half Veela and he's found his mate tonight in Hermione."

"All these years you two fight then end up being soul mates, that's awesome."

"Yes, yes it is Gin."


End file.
